catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan Nursery
Current Nursery Members *Glossypelt :Mate: Troutstream :Kits: None Yet *Doveleaf :Mate: Unknown :Kits: Waterkit, Hollykit *Silversong :Mate: Bloodclaw :Kits: Amberkit and Silentkit :*Goldenpelt *Clovershine :Mate: Stormfrost :Kits: Blackkit, Silverkit, and Gingerkit *Dawnfire :Mate: Solarwind :Kits: None Yet 'Chat' (i got to go i will come back tomorrow at the same time and pick up where we left off. can you put peachcloud and goldenpelt on the queen list? thanks! bye.) (I will Foxclaw33My talk! 23:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC)) (I Have Come Back On!! we can keep going!) (Welecome back! :D) Goldenpelt put Sunnykit down (btw, what are you going to name your other kit? you said peachcloud should have 4 kits so you can have two.) All the kits started suckling (Maybe the if one thats thats ginger with black tabby stripes thats a tom can be called Tigerkit and the Calico one can be called Mosskit thats a she-cat) (we can put up everything on the riverclan page i'll put up mooneyes's kits, you gildenpelts.) Mooneyes: aren't they the most precious thing you've ever seen? she said with a purr. "Yes" Goldenpelt purred Mooneyes:*Standing up* I think the kits will be fine for a few minutes. Do you think we should expane what happened to the clan now? I think they are getting courious.Hay! Because we have kits of our own now, does that make up queens? I've always wanted to be a queen! "Yes" Goldenpelt mewed (Wait does Goldenpelt have kits or does Mooneyes and Peachcloud?) (ok. This is what happened:peachcloud dies and has kits, so mooneyes and goldenpelt take two kits each of peachcloud after she dies. they come here with peachcloud and the kits and they are about to go tell the clan what happened. got that?) (Yea so Goldenpelt takes 2 and Mooneyes takes 2 Goldenpelt takes care of Tigerkit thats a ginger tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes and mosskit thats a calico with black eyes got it:D) (I think we should wait until nightfall is sometime to tell the clan about what happened. i'll leave a message with all the details and telling rubystar to give a clan meeting about it.) (ok) (is this LONG convo done for today? I'll try to come on every day. I said try. so ya. Bye for today! (Wait, what the heck? Who's Goldenpelt's mate, she never moved into the nursery...and since when did Peachcloud and Mooneyes have kits? They never had mates... - Nightfall) (Never mind, I got it. But Leafy, Mooneyes can't foster Peachcloud's kits; she doesn't have any milk - Nightfall) (she can get some herbs from the med den. no biggy.) (Sorry, but I really don't think that's the way it works. It's kind of just, crowding up the nursery more to have another queen when there already are queens who could nurse Tigerkit, Mosskit, Sunnykit, and Peachkit. I mean, if you really, really want Mooneyes to nurse them, then I wouldn't say no. It's just not very realistic, but whatever xD Will you be on to role play her more? If she's a queen with foster kits, then you probably will need to be - Nightfall) Fennelheart padded in, her eyes glazed with sadness. A fish hung from her jaws. ( I think I should start getting back on since I have nothing better to do :/ - Adder) Tigerkit let out a small wail( (i'll try to be on the best i can. my brothers sutch a hog..... i also have alot of homework these days. I'll go on whenever i have spare time. Leafy) Sunnykit has chasing mosskit around. Mosskit ran ran behind Tigerkit "He still hasn't opened his eyes!" she wailed " Sunnykit!" she mewed and started chasing her "What do you think about Tigerkit" she mewed while running Sunnykit bumped into peachkit and she woke up. HAY! who do you think you are steping on?! Sunnykit: he's kinda smaller than us. Don't you see? *she sat down in the same pose as tigerkit. He was about a half whiskers length shorter.* Tigerkit turned his head to Sunnykit and bit a little bit of her fur Fennelheart watched the kits for a moment her eyes empty with sadness, before dropping the fish at her sister's paws. Tigerkit crawled over to Fennelheart and bit her paw mooneyes sat down next to fennelheart. If your sad because you didnt get any of the kits, you have a mate.*stares at her paws in lonelyness* It wont be that much longer. Fennelheart shook her paw away from Tigerkit and stared at her sister. "You think I'm sad because I don't get to nurse one of these kits? That's why you think I'm sad? How selfish do you think I am?" Tigerkit let out a wail of dismay Mosskit covered her ears "Make him shut up!" She wailed Peachkit: Want to play medicine cat? I want to treat you all of greencaugh! Sunnykit rolled onto back and played dead with her tougue sticking out* Mosskit leaped into the air "I don't want to be a medicine cat! I want to be a warrior" she mewed Peachkit: You can still be a warrior, but i want to treat you of greencough.*she sticks a little peice of moss in to sunnykit's mouth and she coughs and spits it out) "Fine" Mosskit mewed Silversong: Mosskit, medicine cats are very important. Without one, we wouldn't be a whole clan, would we, now? Silentkit: Can i play, with you guys? I wanna be the medicine cat! Peachkit: OK! you can be my apprentice! "No" Mosskit grumbled Peachkit: Well then, what do you want to be? Silentkit: I think she wants to be a warrior. "Yea! Being warrior! Not being a stupid Medicine cat!" Mosskit meowed. "Hmmm..." Silentkit said "Ill be the Medicine cat apprentice!" (I want her to be one X3) (That's cool! It's very possible she can be one; Blacksong is my role play and she'll have died of natural causes before Silentkit is apprenticed. It'll be up to Leopardspots to choose her new apprentice and she isn't my role play, but 1: Silentkit is the only kit that I know of that has an interest in being a medicine cat, and 2: I bet you could ask Icestorm about it, she role plays Leopardspots [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ) Tigerkit leaped on Peachkit "and I'll be the Leader because I know I'll become Leader when I'm older!" Tigerkit mewed to them and leaped off Peachkit August 16th, 2011 Silverkit growled at Blackkit, "Hey! Get off of me!" Blackkit jumped off, and SIlverkit snuck up behind him as he started to pad out of the nursery. Gingerkit watched them play-fight. Dawnfire watched the kits with warmth in her fiery amber eyes. She glanced down at her swollen tummy, hardly able to contain her anticipation. Category:Signatures Category:RiverClan